List of seven references in Halo
‮ Bungie Studios has long enjoyed using the number Seven (7) in its games in as many ways as possible. Ensemble Studios and authors also have many seven references in their works about Halo. Therefore, in many of their games, this eccentric idea has caused a wild hunt for as many references to the number as possible (even if some are unintentional). ''Halo'' Series *There are seven Halo rings in the Halo series. *Spartans are about 7''' feet tall. *Counting all the Spartans from the Novel, there are '''7 known active Spartans. *There are 7''' known ages in Covenant History. *The numbers of the known Monitors are powers of '''7. *There are 7''' letters in the word Spartan *It takes roughly '''7 years for an A.I. like Cortana to literally think themselves to death. *'MJOLNIR' has 7''' letters in it. ''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *Lieutenant Keyes notes he graduated from UNSC OCS "only '''7 weeks ago."Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 19 *While Jacob Keyes was still in UNSC OCS, he was in a slipstream incident caused by his CO where 14 ensigns where killed. 14 divided by 2 equals 7'''. *The children observed '''7 wolves attack a moose in class. This is found on page 43. 4 + 3 = 7.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 43 *Samuel-034 (3+4=7) died on November 2'7', 2525, when he was only 14 years old. 14/2=7. And 2525 = 2+5 2+5... 7 and 7 *On October 7''', 2525, three UNSC vessels were sent to investigate why the Colonial Administration Authority had lost contact with the Harvest. system. 2+5=7Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 96 *A UNSC Destroyer was only '''7 meters longer than a Frigate.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 139 *Lieutenant Hall has written 7''' physics papers on Slipspace communications.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 140 *Four Covenant frigate ships are an even match with '''7 UNSC destroyers.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 144 *Hall reports a collision in 7''' seconds.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 149 *Jacob Keyes could only count '''7 UNSC vessels still intact after the battle of Sigma Octanus.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 199 *Jericho VII. VII = 7''' in Roman Numerals. *Master Chief is surrounded by '''7 soldiers.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 257 *The Pillar of Autumn carried 7''' C709 Longsword-class Starfighters. *The first SPARTAN introduced after John was Sam-034 (0+3+4='''7) *'7' Covenant frigates were pursuing the Pillar of AutumnHalo: The Fall of Reach, Epilogue ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' (and Halo: The Flood) 's ejection port.]] *There are 7''' handheld Human weapons including the Frag Grenade. *In the cutscene on the bridge of the Pillar of Autumn, Cortana notes that she is "content with three...make that four kills." (3+4=7) *The escape pod used by the Master Chief to escape from the Pillar of Autumn is number 61(6+1='''7). *When the escape pod crashes, there are 7''' dead Marines inside, 6 marines and 1 pilot. *343 Guilty Spark: derived from the value 343 is 73. *In Chapter '''Seven of The Flood, the date is "Seventh Cycle, 49 units '(Covenant Battle Calendar)'". 49 = 72 * In Halo: The Flood, Silva wishes he had 7''' Lt. Mckay's. *The Kanji character for '''seven (七) is on the M6D Pistol, it also appears to be 7 upside down.Pistol Kanji *You need at least seven needles from the Needler to make an explosion. *Echo 419: 4 + 1 + 9 = 14; 14/2 = 7'. *Cortana instructs Echo 419 to extract them at external access junction 4C.The Maw C is the 3rd letter of the alphabet, 4+3='7 *In The Maw, when 343 Guilty Spark halts the countdown to the engine cores' detonation, the timer reads 12:31. 1+2+3+1='7'. *After destroying the fusion core on the Pillar of Autumn, Master Chief drives a Warthog through a class 7''' service corridor. *The last Longsword on the Pillar of Autumn was in launch bay '''7. *Johnson appears in 7 levels. *The Pillar Of Autumn name contains 14 letters, 14/2=7 *If you look at the sun, then turn slightly in any direction, you can see that there are seven circles in the lens flare. *In the last cut scene of Assault on the Control Room there are 7''' pillars of light in the background. *Most Elites are 8'6" tall. (8+6=14, 14/2=7) *On the level The Maw, when you are '''seven meters away from the Longsword, the cut scene begins. *On the third page of the manual explaining the HUD, a screenshot with an explanation of the scope shows 7 extra bullets in the sniper rifle. *Also on page 24 of the manual, in the Power-Ups box, there are 7''' power-ups. *The prologue ends on page '''7. *The Brain Form has 7''' tentacles. *The year in which Halo takes place is 2552. 2 + 5 = 7. ''Halo: First Strike'' *There are '''7 Covenant ships in the system after Halo's destruction. *On page 7, Spartan-104 accidentally spams [[COM|FLEETCOM 7''']] during the descent of the Pelican Bravo 001. *There were only '''seven Human survivors from the destruction of Halo. *''Cole Protocol, Subsection '''seven', is stated. *The Spartans on Reach arrive at ODG Facility A-331. 3 + 3 + 1 = 7 *The Covenant flagship Ascendant Justice has seven plasma turrets.Halo: First Strike, Page 36 *Reactor Complex Seven is the first to be compromised. *There are seven surgical bays in the infirmary of CASTLE Base. *As she is deleting Araquiel, Dr. Halsey taps the level seven security barriers.Halo: First Strike, Page 127 *''Ascendant Justice'' arrives in Epsilon Eridani 700,000 kilometers from the system's center.Halo: First Strike, page 154 *John says that it is the seventh time they have trained with Tango Company.Halo: First Strike, Page 158 *After their mission against Tango Company, the Spartans are supposed to rendezvous with Chief Petty Officer Mendez at 0700 hours.Halo: First Strike, Page 164 *There were seven service drones aboard the Gettysburg.Halo: First Strike, Page 208 *The dead crew of the Gettysburg is placed in cargo bay seven.Halo: First Strike, Page 268 *The Spartans must move seven kilometers further up the top lobe of the Unyielding Hierophant.Halo: First Strike, Page 305 *The Master Chief sets his Lotus Anti Tank Mine detonator for seven seconds. ''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx *The Spartan IIIs of Beta Company had been launched from Slipspace seven hours previous.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Page 16 *Seven Covenant cruisers appear.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Page 22 *322 minutes after projected oxygen in SPARTAN-051's variant-V MJOLNIR suit expired: 3+2+2 = 7 also multiple 7x46=322 *The asteroid the Spartan IIIs attack is K7-49: 49 = 7 x 7 *A group of Sentinels were linked in a triangle, numbering 49 (7x7=49). *One hour and seventeen minutes were left until the door closed,Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Page 311 which adds up to 77. (Also 117, the tag of Master Chief.) *"Only the seven Spartans here."Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 176 *"What Sangheili Major would dare disobey a Ship Master who had led '''seven' glorious campaigns against their enemies?"Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 189 *"The seven Sentinels adjusted their aim and their spheres glowed red, amber, and then glistening gold."Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 321 *The ceiling above where the Spartans landed in the construct was 7 sided. *The Semi Powered Infiltration Armor has 7 minutes of breathable air. *Before casualties, there were 7 active Spartan-III's on Onyx (Tom, Lucy, and Team Saber). *Kurt trained the Spartan III's for seven years. *William-043-(0+4+3=7) ''Halo 2 *In the ending cutscene, before Master Chief says over his radio 'Finishing this fight', Miranda Keyes, Sgt. Johnson and the Arbiter are with 343 Guilty Spark while he explains that the other Halo's have been contacted. During this, you can clearly see 7 Halo's in the holographic display. *There are 16 syllables in "I Would Have Been Your Daddy, But the Dog Beat Me Over The Fence", 1+6=7 *The symbol on the Banshees' wings is made up of 7 red blocks. *In ''Halo 2 there are 7 Covenant races seen: Grunts, Jackals, Drones, Hunters, Brutes, Elites, and Prophets. *The phone booths on Terminal are all numbered 7. *If you look closely at the Master Chief's helmet, you can see a faint 7 (This is best viewed in the 1st cut scene on Metropolis). *It takes 7 shots to lower the pistons in the Sacred Icon level. *7 Shotgun shots to the front of an empty Warthog will destroy it. *2401 Penitent Tangent: 2401 is 74. Also, 2+4+0+1=7. *Serial number of the In Amber Clad is FFG-142. 1 + 4 + 2 = 7. *The Cairo Station is identified as UNSCDF-ODA142 CAIRO. 1 + 4 + 2 = 7 *One of the special Zanzibar Signs occurs on 07/07 (Also Bungie Day). *The Gravemind speaks mostly in heptameter, a poetic style with seven meters per line. *On Outskirts, in the small dark room where the IWHBYD skull is located, there is a number 7 on the wall. *At the end of the credits the "t" is replaced with a 7 in the sentence "And a whole load of people we didn't get time to 7hank" *To obtain the IWHBYD skull, one must face 7 waves of Ultra Elites, with 7 Elites in the 7th wave. *On the level Cairo Station where the Arbiter gets branded with the Mark of Shame, there are 7 tiers of bleachers for the audience. *There are 7 game types. *In Outskirts on your way to the Blind Skull there is a sign bearing the number 7 nailed into the wall. *Near the end of Outskirts in the tunnels when the Covenant regroup. At certain parts of the tunnel "C-4" can be read above on the sides of the road. C=3, 3+4='7' *There are currently 7 Covenant vehicles. Wraith, Ghost, Spectre, Scarab, Banshee, Phantom and the Shadow. *There are also only 7 drivable vehicles in the game: the Scorpion, Wraith, Spectre, Warthog, Gauss Hog, Ghost, and Banshee. *In a deleted scene, a longer version of the cut scene at the start of "Sacred Icon", Truth and the Arbiter were viewing 7 murals that showed how the Covenant had grown. *There is a clearly visible 7 scratched into the cheek of Miranda Keyes *The ODSTs seen in-game belong to the 7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division. *After the half-closed highway door in Metropolis, before the section "This Town Ain't Big Enough for the Both of Us," you go through a tunnel, turn to your right and you will see some squares with numbers in them that are 2, 2, and 3. 2+2+3=7. *You fight in 7 levels as the Master Chief: Cairo Station, Outskirts, Metropolis, Delta Halo, Regret, Gravemind and High Charity . *When you zoom in either the Covenant Carbine or the Fuel Rod Cannon, there are 7 hexagons making up the center. *In Metropolis, near the end of the level where you have to destroy the Scarab, Sergeant Banks carries a communicator. On the back of this communicator is the Hindi word for seven, written in the Hindi script. *In The Armory there are 7 visible MAC cannons (six out in the distance and Cairo itself), but only in the first and second space part. *Firing the Plasma Rifle until it overheats will drain 7 power units, assuming it is not burst fire. *Counting the "training level" (Armoury), there are 14 playable levels. 14/2=7 *In Headlong, there is a sign in the building next to the Banshee spawn point that reads: 2,2,3,W. 2+2+3=7. *On the multi-player level Zanzibar there are 7 palm trees and seven cylinder crates. *On Headlong near the bridge, which connects to the Needler Building, there is a piece of paper with the number 7 pinned on the wall. *The multi-player map Containment has 7 "pyramid" fusion coils. *The multi-player map Terminal has a large 7 on the station building. *There is a 7 on the lower part of a Pelican's ramp. *The Arbiter's camouflage lasts 7 seconds (on Normal). *There are 7 ranks of Elites. *There are 7 syllables in "I Would Have Been Your Daddy". *On the single-player level Regret (Level), there is a ring of seven Plasma Grenades. *It takes 7 seconds for a Ghost or Banshee to explode a second time after it has been rendered unusable. *You face seven pairs of Hunters in the level Gravemind. *In Headlong the number 7 is nailed by the side of the door on the building that has the Energy Sword *In Zanzibar there is a square in a wall on one of the entrances to the main building which has two squares showing a 2 and one square showing a 3 and the last one showing a W crossed with a line, you see 2+2+3=7. *When the UNSC ship In Amber Clad was in the First Battle of Earth numerous units from the 1'7'''th and '''77'th Marine Regiments are on board. * It takes 7 shots from the Covenant Carbine to kill a fully shielded opponent such as a Spartan or an Elite. *At the beginning of the level Cairo Station after you get the SMG and the Battle Rifle you can see boxes down the stairs and by the door leading you to were your suppose to go, if you count these boxes there are 14, 2x7 = 14 (14/2=7). *There are 7 levels of caskets in the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. *In the level The Great Journey there are 7 large plasma cannons. *In Headlong there is a number 7 nailed to a wall connected by the ramp by the shotgun, it is found in the building that houses mostly Human weapons. *There are 7 pellets in a Shotgun shell when you shoot. *If you count the total of Phantoms in all of the Human level such as Metropolis and Outskirts you will get a total of 7 Phantoms. *Halo 2 map Midship has 7 weapons on the map by default. *The Broadcasting station for Terminal is Channel 7. *At one point in the opening where the Arbiter is branded, you see the back of 3 cheering hunters. Based on normal Hunter behavior there should be 4. 4+3=7 *The word Arbiter has 7 letters. *The word Midship has 7 letters. ''Halo 3 *The "Believe" ad is partially related to Halo (3), there are 7 letters in believe. *It takes seven tank shells to a scarab's leg to bring it down. * There were, at first, 49 achievements in Halo 3. 49 = 7x7. * On Crow's Nest on the walkway above the barracks there is a box with a large red 7 written on it. *There are 7 structures coming out of the bottom of Epitaph. *Cold Storage is the seventh downloadable ''Halo 3 map, and was released on Bungie Day. (7/7). *The special FFA playlist on Bungie Day has a maximum of 7 people that can play in one game. *There are 7 different types of UNSC (Human) vehicles: Mongoose, Warthog, Gauss Warthog, Scorpion, Hornet, Pelican, and Elephant. *There are 7 different types of Covenant vehicles: Ghost, Banshee, Wraith, Phantom, Prowler, Scarab, and Chopper. * Miranda Keyes has a seven engraved in her cheek (you can see it clearly on Crow's Nest). * The last day of the Human-Covenent War is March 3, 2553 2+5=7 5+3+3=11 11+7=the Master Cheifs number 117 and also 1x1x7=7. *In one of the Terminals, it is revealed that Mendicant Bias made contact and studied the Gravemind for 379,807 hours (3+7+9+8+7=34, 3+4=7). 379,807 divided by 24 (hours in a day) equals 15,825 days (1+5+8+2+5=21, 21/3=7). 15,825 / 365 (days in a year) equals 43 years. 4 + 3 = 7. *By the end of Halo 3, seven forms of the Flood have been seen in the trilogy. These are: Infection, Combat, Carrier, Pure, Juggernaut, Proto-Gravemind, and Gravemind. *The UNSC Forward Unto Dawn has the number 7 on the front of it. *The Second Battle of Mombasa lasted seven days. *There are 7 pairs of monoliths around the Portal. *If you draw a line between Mount Kilimanjaro (in the background of the Halo 3 E3 trailer), Mombasa and Zanzibar island you get a huge 7. *The release date was September 25, 2007. 2+5=7. *“The casing is constructed of an unusual porous metallic compound. Shrapnel from the Spike Grenade reaches a temperature of approximately 270 to 315ºC and retains that heat for upwards of seven seconds. By design.” Taken from Bungie.net on Spike Grenades. *There are 7 large objects in the background of Sandtrap, the six pillars and the Aegis Fate Frigate. *There are 7 columns of light inside the control room on Halo. *In the Halo 3 museum Pawel Czernek mentions that "on the seventh day we ran out of ammo". *In the mission Crow's Nest, a rocket has the number 7 on each side. *At the beginning of Crow's Nest, some of the monitors have "Sector 331" written in a corner. 3+3+1=7. *Last Resort is Zanzibar Municipal Turbine 7'. *The SMG has a scratch in the shape of a 7 (easier to see if gun is aimed at sky or near a light source). *If you're on open ground it takes 7 seconds to gain full speed in a Mongoose. *It takes 7 seconds for 343 Guilty Spark to explode after being dealt the fatal shot in the level Halo. *It takes 7 seconds from being infected by an Infection Form to turn into a Combat Form. *In the level Cortana, in the beginning of the cut scene where you rescue Cortana, there is 7 seconds of silence before she says "You found me". *High Ground has a vague "7" shape in the middle of it. *After Truth's first speech on the level The Covenant, it takes seven seconds for his hologram to disappear. *At the beginning of the level The Covenant there are 5 Pelicans and 2 Elite Phantoms, adding up to 7. *The seventh level of the game (The Covenant) is the last level of the series (chronologically) where you fight against the Covenant. *On the side of the Warthog, below where the driver and passenger get in, just above the side skirts, there are 7 dashes. *There are 7 rivets holding the panel on each side of the Warthog right below the driver or passenger entry opening. *Only seven Sangheili ranks are seen in ''Halo 3. *In the multiplayer level, The Pit there are 7 Pelicans in the airfield (the area on the other side of the wire fence) *When dual-wielding SMGs, it takes 7 seconds to run out of ammo if you hold down the trigger. *In the level Crow's Nest, when you first take control of the Master Chief, the emergency power generators on the far side of the room, where you need to go to get the Black Eye Skull, have the writing "EPG 2401". 74 = 2401. *When Johnson gives you a Spartan Laser during the level Halo to kill 343 Guilty Spark , it always has a 7 for the tens digit in the remaining battery power. *The Magnum has Korean Hangul symbols on the barrel, and the very bottom of the mag. When reflected, it translates to the number 7. *The Scarab, once the core has been compromised, takes 7 seconds to explode. *If you exit Epitaph in pan-cam mode, there are 7 lines in the dirt surrounding the tower that houses the map. *In Tsavo Highway the doors at the start of the level all have the number 7 on them. *In the multi-player level Sandtrap, the UNSC frigate, Aegis Fate, has a number 7 surrounded in a star on the side. *When Miranda Keyes dies, there are 7 spikes from the Brute Spiker lodged in her back. *In the Level The Covenant, there are 7 Elites that help you (not including the Arbiter or the other Elites in Co-op). *There are 7 levels that the Cortana and Gravemind Moments occur. *7 Brute ships fled to the Ark. *There are 7 lists of objects to put on a map in Forge. Weapons, Vehicles, Equipment, Scenery, Teleporters, Respawn Points, and Goals. *On Foundry, the fusion coils all have the number 25 on them. 2+5=7. *The multi-player medal "Killionaire" has the pattern 343. 343=7x7x7. *The Hayabusa helmet has 7 spikes on it. *The Bungie Day painting advertising Halo 3 has 7 visible Spartans. *There are 7 displays on the HUD in Campaign (Grenades, Equipment, Shields, Radar, Waypoints, Ammo, and Meta-Points enabled). *There are seven levels where Cortana is not with you. *There are 7 usable vehicles on the level the Ark, the seventh level of the game, including Arrival. *There are 7 Chieftains in the level 'The Covenant'. *The Halo 3 file share storage limit is 25 MB. 2+5=7. Also Bungie Pro has a 250 MB storage limit. *The crates scattered on Tsavo Highway and Foundry have serial number P425. 4+5-2=7. *The Spartan Laser is also known as the M6 Spartan Laser. M is the 13th letter of the alphabet. 13-6=7. *In the multi-player map "Foundry", at the wide end of the map there are 14 full squares in between the walls, 7 on each side. *In the level Crow's Nest, in the barracks, there are 7 Marines you can save. *There are seven Battle Rifles placed on the default Construct multi-player map. *In the level Floodgate, there are seven marines capable of being saved. Two behind the sandbags, and five in the warehouse, one of these being the one overwhelmed by Infection Forms (though he'll be infected anyway). *It takes 7 shots from the Magnum to destroy the Gravity Lift object. *The second tagline for the game ("Believe") has 7 letters. *A Power Drain lasts for 7 seconds. *The Magnum in Halo 3 is the M6G. G is the 7th letter of the alphabet. *Like the M6D, the M6G has Asian calligraphy stamped on the barrel, but in this case, they are Korean Hangul, not Japanese Kanji. The symbol, when reflected, translates to 7. *The center screen in the sword room on The Pit features the name sector 331. 3+3+1=7. *It takes 7 seconds for the screens in The Pit Ops Center to scroll through all of the visuals. *Shooting the front of a Mongoose with a Sniper Rifle 7 times would destroy it. *There are seven spikes on the combat helmets of Elites. *In the room with the Silent Cartographer, there are 7 trapezoids above the doors. *In the campaign lobby while selecting the level, there are seven two-sentence levels. *The Type-52 Pistol, a.k.a, the Mauler, is a reference to 7. 5+2=7. *There are 7 individual lights throughout the cave of Valhalla. *There are seven pieces of grating involved with the missile launcher scenery on High Ground (including the one placed under the aiming machine). *Outside the computer room on High Ground, above the yellow stripe is the white text 443-9A. A=1. 4+4+3+9+1=21 21/3=7 *On the 'fire point' sign on High Ground there are 7 licks of flame coming from the white triangle. *There are 14 steel doors on High Ground. 14/2=7 (this counts the gate as two individual moving doors). *There are 7 lines of text on the screen of the gate switch on High Ground. *After firing 3 shotgun shells, it takes 4 seconds to reload and ready it. 3+4=7 *By using the exact amount of Needler ammo to cause an overload, you cause two overloads per magazine this leaves 5 needles remaining. 5+2=7. *The two small generators in the foundry rec. room are labeled with the number 25. 2+5=7. *Slayer matches last 12:07 in matchmaking if fully played out. *Deaths that do not require two people have a seven second respawn when no other penalties are active. *There are two sevens on the side of Grunt Minor armor. *There are seven areas surrounding the portal, (from closest to farthest) the landing pad, the downward slope going into the landing pad, the first ring of metallic symbols, the second ring of metallic symbols, the third ring of darker, metallic symbols, the slope of fiery and burned land, and the city/mountain. *There are seven plates of metal grinding on the cranes used to board your first scarab, including the elevators. *There are seven pallets on the pathway with the missile pods on the storm. *The are seven pipes you can walk into on the lake bed where you fight your first scarab. *The center structure of the scarab lake-bed has a cylinder on top with 7 pipes going out of it. *There are 14 needles poking up out of the Needler. 14/2=7. *There are 160 weapons you can forge on High Ground not counting the ones already placed on the map. 1+6+0=7. *It takes 7 seconds to rotate the player's model when viewing his/her service record in game or when changing appearance settings. *There are seven symbols on each end of the handle on the Energy Sword. *On Sandtrap there are 7 standing angled pillars on the long indoor walkway. *The red block on the Banshee resembles a backwards 7. *The Multiplayer map Epitaph has 7 hologram projectors, 6 minor ones and the Mendicant Bias projector. *There are 7 syllables in the IWHBYD skulls name. I-would-have-been-your-dad-dy. *There are now 14 Covenant Weapons, excluding the Forerunner Sentinel Beam in total. 14/2=7. *There are 14 pieces of Equipment in total. 14/2=7. *You can get 7 Objective Sprees in Halo 3. *Covenant vehicles introduced in Halo 3 carry 7 references. The Brute Chopper, also known as the Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle is one of them. Meanwhile, both the Anti-Air Wraith and Prowler are Type-52 vehicles. 5+2=7. *The Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle, the full name for the Spartan Laser, has 7 words in its name. *A tree in Sierra 117 denotes three numbers, 7-16-95. The digits in 16 total 7, while the digits in 95 total 14. The first number is needless to say, a 7 reference. *In Crow's Nest, red boxes display the number '''2401 (74). *There are 7 scoped weapons: Battle Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Beam Rifle, Carbine, Rocket Launcher, Fuel Rod Gun, and Spartan Laser. *In the credits, at one point is says: "And literally hundreds of people we don't have space to 7hank". Instead of a 't' Bungie used a seven. *There are 7 Vidmaster achievements; 4 achievements can be found in Halo 3 while the other 3 are to be released with Halo 3: ODST (3+4=7). *One of the Halo slogans is "Finish the fight." There are 3 words with 4 syllables total. 3+4=7. *The plasma cannon's full name is the "Type 52 Automatic Plasma Cannon. 5+2=7. *According to the Halo 3 instruction manual, the kill radius of the plasma grenade is 4m and the kill radius of a spike grenade is 3m. 4+3=7. *Seven Marines fire their Battle Rifles in the air in the ceremony at the end of Halo 3. *Now with the 79 achievements there is another Seven reference. 7+9=16. 1+6=7. *Halo 3's total attainable gamerscore after the update is 1,750. 1,750/250=7. *On the level Cortana you can encounter 7 flood portas if you include the 5 if takes to get to the room with Cortana and 2 when you escape High Charity. *There are 7 Gravemind moments on Cortana. *There are seven original UNSC vehicles other than a warthog and others. *There are seven letters in Arbiter. *There are seven months between Halo: CE and Halo 3. *There are eleven levels with Sentinels in the Halo Trilogy, 4 levels in Halo CE and Halo 2, 3 in Halo 3. 4+3=7. *There are a total of 7 Auto Turrets you can get in Halo 3. Cortana Letters and Transmissions *There are 14 transmissions. 14/2 = 7 *Cortana signs one letter with seven 'X's and 'O's. *Cortana sends seven emails. Alternatively, Letter Three was likely never intended, so seven messages were planned. I Love Bees While Ilovebees was technically created by 4orty2wo Entertainment rather than Bungie, it is highly probable they were aware of and continued the tradition. *When the Apocalypso crashes, all communications in the solar system are disabled for about seven seconds. *When players unlocked 777 axons, a voice-actor playing Melissa joined the game. *When Kamal Zaman accesses his voice mail, he has seven old messages. *Hiro, reading a how-to book on dating, tells Kamal to skip to chapter seven. *A part of the game had players guiding the Sleeping Princess out of her "glass coffin", a prison in her mind appearing as a story-tale world. Players would have to guide her down various paths marked by signs with unusual markings. The correct paths are Deadly Sins (there are seven), Waves (seven seas), and Skinny Cow and Fat Cow (in the Bible, the Pharaoh had a dream about seven skinny cows that ate seven fat cows).Perdita's Story *When Rani tries to start a chatter business with a friend, their equipment only manages to produce 49. 49 = 7 x 7 **Rani leaves with 14. 14 = 7 + 7 *As of 2004, Aunt Margaret has been beekeeping for seven years. *Yasmine Zaman's augmentations are preformed in Lab 7. * Yasmine Zaman washed out of the Spartan II program at age 14. 14/2=7 *Margaret Efendi's email address, later hijacked by the AIs, is ladybee777@hotmail.com ''Halo: Contact Harvest *There were seven space elevators. *The first space elevator of the ''Tiara to collapse was the seventh elevator. *There were seven small boxes streaking up the Tiara's elevators. *Twenty-eight containers were already on the strands in coupled pairs of fourteen. Both 28 and 14 are divisible by 7 *Every five minutes there were seven pairs of containers that would rise. *Later Loki changed the five minute interval for the containers to seven minutes. *An ONI report after the Epilogue under <\ CIVILIAN CONTRACTOR "Charlie Hotel" was in brackets #409871... 409,871 divided by 58,553 is equal to 7. *In that same report can be found 2 other references. The first found in the line SOURCE.REF#JOTUN-s2-05866. 5,866 divided by 838 is 7. And the second is found in the line SOURCE.REF#JOTUN-S4-021147. 21,147 divided by 3,021 is 7. Also, 21 divided by 3 is 7. *When Staff Sergeant A.J. Johnson offers his hand to Byrne, he hesitated, enough for Jenkins to count from push-ups 38-45. (45 - 38 = 7) ''Halo: The Cole Protocol *Commander Dmitri Zheng's homeworld was glassed '''7' years before the book events, while he was out on patrol. *As an orphan, Jai slept in "State Dorm five-five, bed number 68." 6+8=14 14/2=7 *As the A.I. aboard the Petya talked to the Spartans, Mike held 7''' fingers to his thigh as a sign for Jai. *Adriana Spartan 111 of gray team, has '''7 letters in her name. *Delgado has 7''' letters in his name. *Adding Gray Team's tag together,you get 117(006+111).1-1+7 ''Halo Wars'' *When the Trailer "Field Trip to Harvest" was released, it came out on October 3rd. 10 being the 10th month, and 3 being the date, subtract 3 from 10 and you have '''7. *In Halo Wars, both the UNSC Firebase and Covenant Citadel possess 7''' expansion sockets. *If you take the year that the Halo trilogy (2552) took place and the year of the first battle of the Covenant (2531) and subtract those two and you'll get the result 21 and divide it by 3 = '''7 (2552-2531=21 divided by 3=7). *There are 7''' Elites deactivating camouflage in the first Halo Wars Trailer ''Halo 3: ODST'' *In the trailer, there are '''seven Brutes in the Covenant patrol. *In the trailer, the ODST's last fatality displayed was 0.52%. 5+2='7' *In the trailer, the song that plays is 77 seconds long or 1:17 minutes long, a seven/SPARTAN-117 reference. *At approximately 10 seconds into the ODST trailer there are 7''' drop pods burning in the atmosphere. *At approximately 15 seconds into the ODST trailer there are 28 levels of blue glass on the left tower. 28/4='''7 *In the upper right there is a green face that will change 7''' times (including its beginning emotion). *The Captain featured in Halo 3: ODST commands a special force squad, comprised of 14 men. 14/2 = '''7 *The day the game was renamed Halo 3:ODST was 25'th November 2008. 2+5='7 *''Halo 3: ODST'' is scheduled to be released in 2009. 2009/ 2**9, 9-2=''7. *''Halo 3: ODST has the letters ODST which in response to the numbers to the Alphabet is O=15 D=4 S=19 T=20. 15+4/19+20=21/3 (for Halo 3)='7'. *In the Halo 3: ODST "Please Remain Calm" background the number seven is rather abundant. 17 counted. Dates *The Prophets left their homeworld in the 7th Century BC (648 BC). *Most of The Halo Series is set in years beginning with the number 25. 2+5='7' Misc. *Prophet has seven letters *The family names of Sangheili are 7''' letters, including the 'ee' suffix for military service(e.g., Vadumee, Zamamee, Vadamee). *The Master Chief and Johnson have appeared in '''7 current Halo books and games. *Needler has 7''' letters *SPARTAN has '''7 letters *Cortana has 7''' letters *Arbiter has '''7 letters *Coincidentally, the Halo Mountain Dew Game Fuel had 77 grams of sugar in the bottle. * There are seven variants of the Warthog: The Rocket Hog in H1, the normal variant, the Gauss Hog, the Troop transport hog, the Flatbed Warthog, the Warthog APC, and the Civilian Hog, as seen on Headlong. * The M6 series of pistols has another seven. M is the thirteenth(13th) letter of the alphabet. 13-6=7. *Commander Miranda Keyes had a seven inscribed in her cheek in Halo 2 and 3 *Seventh Column is the name given to Bungie's official fan club. *The Master Chief stands 7' tall. *There are seven remaining Spartan-IIs still able to fight: John, Fred, Kelly, Linda, and Gray Team, the three missing at the start of the mission to capture a Prophet. *The Ascii Master Chief in a Bungie Weekly Update was made with 7s. *There are 7 different Covenant races seen in game. *The warthog has seven letters. *In the Halo 2: Original Soundtrack Vol. 1, there are 21 songs. 21=7 × 3 *There are 14 UNSC weapons in the Halo games and Books. 7 × 2 = 14 *The Master Chief's number is 117. 1 x 1 x 7 = 7; *Smart AIs (such as Cortana) go rampant after seven years of activation. *The Tiara has 7 orbital elevators. *There are 7 Halo rings *In the credits for Halo 2 and Halo 3 instead of simply using the word "thank" they replace the first letter with a 7, making it "7hank" *Including "The Heretic", "Armory" and "Arrival" there are 10 levels in Halo: CE, 15 levels in Halo 2, and 10 levels in Halo 3. 10+15+10=35. 35/5=7. *In the Halo: Combat Evolved Soundtrack, the total running time is 1:05:08. 1+5+8=14, 14/2=7. *Considering its 10,000 km diameter, Halo would need to rotate at 7''' km/s in order to produce artificial Earth-like "gravity" (from centripetal force). * In the Cortana Letters "... In my palace deep, Lyca lies asleep ..." is mentioned on the 7th letter and is believed to be from the poem "The little girl lost-By William Blake". One verse says: "SEVEN summers old Lovely Lyca told; She had wander'd long Hearing the wild birds' song." *In the preview of Halo 3 featured at the Seattle IMAX theatre, Bungie gave away a prize to the person sitting in seat G7. (Note that G is the seventh letter of the alphabet, so it is essentially 77.) *The legendary map pack banner on the official bungie.net. There is a sentence saying: Tru7h. Carnage. Bungie. (Note that the T in truth is represented by a 7). *The Bungie Creed (which you see on their site when looking at job options) include seven things 'to do,' including one to make a giant slingshot and shoot enemies into the sun (this one is the seventh). *Technically, all of the "Monitor" Forerunner A.I.'s have I.d. numbers that are powers of seven. *The Forerunner Dreadnought has 14 x 14 x 14 dimensions. 14 = 7+7. *The difference from the Halo 1 Assault Rifle to the Halo 3 Assault Rifle magazines is 28 bullets. 28/4 = 7. *Cortana's name contains 7 letters. *Coincidentally, Halo 3 was nominated for 7 awards on the Spike TV awards. *In the background of the Limited Edition of Halo 3, the door behind the Chief has a 7 written on it. *In an ad for the Halo 3 guide that occasionally shows up on Bungie.net, "07" is stenciled in white on the Pelican behind the Master Chief. *Bungie has Seven Steps to World Domination. *In the Bungie weekly update, 6/27/08, this message is posted: /PACKET INTERRUPTION – ERROR CODE 5929 */ …Attempting Recovery… …Attempting Recovery… / 93% PACKET CORRUPTION – RECOVERY UNSUCCESSFUL - DISPLAYING */C!#4x---^&-$x%^^p3@ Head2@!#SWa#++-DL*SLAj3r 48hr0x0ABFFFFF 5929 / END DISPLAY */ Out of 5929, 5+9+2+9=25 2+5=7 Also, with "93% packet corruption", 7% was left uncorrupted. (edited) If you use each symbol and letter with it's corresponding number(1! 2@ 1a 2b etc),little imagination, and math and you have 8+1+3+1+3+4+24-6+7-4+24+5+6+6+16+3+2= 103_______ the minuses are dashes in the code. 103/7 on a 12 digit calculator=14.7142857142 look closer (14).(7)(14)(28)5(7)(14)2 the only non multiples of 7 are 5 and 2, 5+2=7 that's 7 variations of 7 in that code. is it just a big coincidence *Also, in that same update, in the Double EXP playlist's list there's a line that reads "INTERRUPT: PACKET LOST - ERROR CODE 5929" same, 5929 is 5+9+2+9=25 2+5= 7, maybe a special reference to a special playlist on July 7th. *looking at the placement of the shield bar from H1 to H3, a vague '''7 appears. *There is 7''' levels in the Halo games that the Arbiter is featured in that you encounter Flood. Oracle, Sacred Icon, Quarantine Zone, Floodgate, The Covenant, Cortana, and Halo. *The name of the Spartans armor is MJOLNIR, which is seven letters long. *In the web series Red vs. Blue, there are '''7 total main characters (this includes only the Spartans, not other non-Human characters). These characters include: (Red Team) Sarge; Simmons; Donut; and Grif, and (Blue Team) Church, Caboose, and Tucker. Tex is excluded from this group because she is a Freelancer, this excludes Doc because he belongs to both teams, it excludes Sister because she isn't an enlisted soldier, and excludes Vic because he is a part of Command. *In the Halo series there are 7''' levels named after a Halo character: 343 Guilty Spark, Keyes, The Arbiter, Regret, Gravemind, Sierra 117 and Cortana. *Bungie broke off from Microsoft July 7, 2007 7/7/07 * There are seven letters in "Believe", the Halo slogan. *Spartan, Miranda, Cortana, Johnson, and Arbiter have '''7 letters. *The M6B Handgun is a 21 reference. M=13, B=2 (13+6+2=21) *There are a total of 7''' Halo games for XBOX 360: Halo CE, Halo 2, Multiplayer Map Pack, Halo 3, Halo Wars, ODST and Halo Chronicles. *There are seven syllables in Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *There are 14 total Covenant weapons. (only guns) *At the end of the Starry Night spot, the Chief is seen charging towards 14 Brutes. 14/2= '''7 *Bungie's The Art of Halo 3 was released on November 25th, 2008 (2+5= 7). *Monitor has 7''' letters in it. *There are 7 vidmaster achievements. *Prophet has 7 letters. * There are 35 known members in Bungie and 5 of theme do not play halo. 35/5=7 117 '''117 is Master Chief's SPARTAN tag number, but there is more than meets the eye when it comes to this number, including many religious and historical references. *The numbers and letters in John-117, excluding the -, adds up to be 7. Biblical Reference *John-117 is believed by many fans to be a reference to New Testament of the Christian Bible. * In the year 117, the 7th Pope of the Catholic Church was named, Sixtus I,as well as John 1 becoming 7th bishop of Jerusalem. * The Gospel of John speaks of the 7 miracles of Jesus, the last one, John claims, culminating in his death. *Bungie Studios is known to have placed many biblical references in their earlier Marathon video game series, and many other such references have been found in the Halo series. *Here are passages from the Book of Revelation (more formally known as The Revelation of St. John the Divine). Revelation in Greek is called "The Apocalypse", a title possibly shortened from "The Apocalypse of John." :"And when I saw him, I fell at his feet as dead. And he laid his right hand upon me, saying unto me, Fear not; I am the first and the last: I am he that liveth, and was dead; and, behold, I am alive for evermore, Amen; and have the keys of hell and of death." :Book of Revelation, KJV. Chapter 1 - verses 17 and 18. :"And when they shall have finished their testimony, the beast that ascended out of the pit shall make war against them, and shall overcome them, and kill them." :Revelation. 11:7 *There are also references in one other book of the Bible. 1 John houses these: :"But if we walk in the light as He is in the light, we have fellowship with one another, and the blood of Jesus Christ cleanses us from all sin." :1 John 1:7 ('1''' John 1''': '''7)'' :"And the world is passing away, and the lust of it; but he who does the will of God abides forever." : - 1''' John 2: '''1 7''' *And here are passages from the Gospel of John. These are thought less likely to be references: :"Then after that saith he to his disciples, Let us go into Judea again." :Gospel of John, 11:7 :"For the law was given by Moses, but grace and truth came by Jesus Christ." :Gospel of John, 1:17 *Halo 3's plot also resembles the story of Noah's Ark. Because the Forerunners kept a few of every sentient species in the galaxy in the Ark because the parasitic life-forms known as the Flood were coming much like the bible story the flood was coming and Noah put two of every animal in the Ark to save them from the water flood. Much like the Forerunners did before they activated the Halos to keep the other lesser sentient species from extinction. Site 117 Alternatively, others believe the number to be a reference to "Site 117", an archaeological site containing the first evidence of a human battle. The site is near Jebel Sahaba, Nubia and dates from between 12,000-10,000 BC. The site contains 59 human remains of men, women and children who were clearly killed with primitive hunting implements. 117 and 7 '''Seven has long been a number associated with Bungie. The first three numbers of 76 are 117, the full number being 117649. Also 1*1*7 = 7 and 1+1+7+6+4+9=28 28/4=7 and 7+1-1=7. The 7th Halo' Monitor code is 117649. Maybe the 117 is significant because it's the 7th Halo, however the 649 could be significant as well. 9+4-6=7. Also, 117649 = 76 The number 819 appears numerous times in the Marathon series. 819/7=117. Marathon * In Marathon Infinity there was a hidden multiplayer map called Hats Off to 819 (named after fan Hamish Sinclair, H=8, S=19) 819 divided by 7 is 117. (Marathon Durandal has an achievement by the same name) * Marathons main theme song is done by the band POWER OF SEVEN. (In Durandal there's an achievement by the same name also) * Two weapons in Marathon carry the 7 enigma: the MA-'7'''5B rifle, and the TOZT-'''7'. 117 Trivia *In Halo 3, the game won't let you input the I.D. tag "I-17" or "l (lower-case L)-17" saying that these numbers are already reserved by the UNSC. Additionally, "E-43" a variation of 343 will have the same result, so will O00 (Letter "O" and number "0" twice). *Also, Bungie's nickname is "7th Column". *In Halo: The Flood, Yayap tells 'Zamamee that Master Chief must go through corridor E-'117'. Sources Related Pages *List of Biblical References in Halo *List of Marathon References in Halo 7